Midorian Catholicism
Midorian Catholicism is a branch of Catholicism that claims that we are living past the "End Times", and that Midoria is the Second Paradise that God had reserved for mankind. Origins Midorian Catholicism was established in Midorian year 46, when the ArcBishop of Mexitlán, Juan Manuel Benitez, announced the divine revelation that Jesus wanted a second Vatican to be established in Midoria. He announced that inhabitants of Midoria were living after the End Times, and that Midoria was in fact the Kingdom that God had planned for his faithful. He took the name Peter II and proclaimed himself pope. When word got to the Earth Vatican twelve years later, there was mutual excommunication between the Terran Pope, Benedict XXIII, and the pope Peter II. Peter II accused the Terran pope of being the Antichrist, just as Benedict XXIII accused the Midorian pope of being the Antichrist. The twelve light years distance between Earth and Midoria made the schism irreconciliable. To this day there are still Traditionalist Catholics who remain faithful to the Terran Vatican; they call themselves Terran Catholics. Catholic immigrants who agree with the Vatican on Earth join this sect. Dogmas declared by the Midorian Popes The following dogmas have become part of Midorian Catholicism: * We are living in the Kingdom of Heaven. It's not perfect due to our sins, but the Lord Jesus Christ has had mercy on us. * There is no Hell. Hell is figurative, and incompatible with the Revelation of an all-loving God. The Hell depicted in the scriptures and told by Jesus is the internal hell of our own conscience. Passages depicting an eternal hell were added to the scriptures by third parties. * Homosexuality and Lesbianism are merely side effects of the Original Sin. God's mercy still allows people to express their love no matter your sexual preference or condition. * Premarital sex was a sin that only applied before the end times. One can have as many sexual partners as they choose, as long as the relationships are monogamous. Polygamy is still condemned by God. An often used workaround for this are virtual orgies. * Sexual transformation therapies are not a sin. As we live in the Kingdom of Heaven, and people in heaven are no longer "man and wife, but like angels in heaven", transexualism is permissible. However, sterile transformation therapies are not recommended. Women who become hermaphrodites should receive full gonad implantation. * Only men can become priests, but women can become priests if they become men first. '''If a women desires to achieve priesthood, she must receive full sexual transformation and become a man. * '''Androids are inferior to humans, and are a manifestation of Man's divinity through creation. Just as God created the angels on Earth, we could create androids on Heaven to serve us in this Second Eden. Androids are inferior to humans and should serve us, but that does not give humans the excuse to treat them badly, lest they fall in sin in case they have a soul. Whether androids have souls or not, that is yet to be revealed. * Forcing an android to have sex with a human is a grave sin. If androids have soul, then forcing an android to have sex is equivalent to rape, a grave sin. Androids should only be offered the opportunity to have sex, and it should not be imposed on them. If they don't have a soul, the sexual act is sterile and does not increase love and care between two souls. Android prostitution is a very grave sin. * Contraception is part of Man's responsibility towards the creation. "Be fruitful and multiply" actually means to expand mankind and occupy all the earth in consciousness, not necessarily in body. Therefore, sterile acts of sexuality like oral or anal sex, or even masturbation are not a sin. But they might as well be a remnant of imperfection derived from the Original Sin. Virtual sex is permitted, but not recommended. This is an often used workaround for those who wish to engage in poligamist sex: as long as it's virtual, there is no actual sin in having virtual orgies. However, priests strongly recommend against having this practice, because it could derive in actual polygamy. * Genetic therapy is permissible, but not during conception. Conception must derive a soul from the love of two souls, not from scientific experimentation. Therefore, in vitro fertilization and designed children are not seen well in the eyes of God. (This is often worked around by conceiving a child and later have genetic therapy applied to the embryo; the difference is minimal in practice, but significant for the Church) Category:Religion